


I had Every Faith in you

by SeaSparkle



Series: Lancelot Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hate to Love, Lotor had terrible luck, M/M, Mild Blood, Pre-Relationship, Wounds, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSparkle/pseuds/SeaSparkle
Summary: Lance has only just started to accept Lotor when he find himself stuck in a situation with him on a mission.





	I had Every Faith in you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks! I change what I was writing like three times... 
> 
> Also!!!! There is a description of a wound, but it's one sentence and I wasn't sure if I should tag it a gore or not??? I don't think it really is but someone might? Idk...
> 
> Lancelot week day 2: love/hate

Lance had no idea how everything had changed between them so fast.

He'd only just accepted Lotor as one of them when it happened. They were looking for some sort of base on a planet when the ground gave way under them. 

He and the Galra prince ended up in some sort of under ground tunnel or cave system.

Lance coughed and sputtered. Dirt and dust and who knows what caught in his lungs. That's what he got for not wearing his helmet he supposed. But he atmosphere had been perfectly breathable, so he'd taken it off like the others had. His whole body felt like one big bruise, but other then that he was alright. Nothing felt broken or twisted.

"Are you alright?" He heard Lotor ask. He looked over to see Lotor standing, holding his arm.

Lance nodded, "I'm fine. What about you? Is your arm okay?"

Lotor's face looked a little pained, Lance noticed. Not to mention there was something dripping down from it...

"Are you bleeding?!" Lance nearly shouted, causing himself to cough again as he got himself to his feet. Before Lotor could pull away or say anything Lance pulled his hand away from his arm.

There was a large wound, like something had been jammed right into his arm. It was messy, not clean like a stab from a knife or sword. It was a little bit disgusting actually.

"Oh quiznak. That's not good..." Lance panicked. What was he going to do? Did he have anything to stop the bleeding? How did you stop a wound like that from bleeding? Was his blood suppose to be that color?

"Lance!" Lotor nearly shouted, like he'd been trying to get his attention and had been unsuccessful. His large hand move to squeeze Lance's smaller one. Did Lotor always have claws? He was pretty sure he didn't. 

"Lance, I'm going to be fine. I'll use one of the healing pods back at your ship, alright? But we need to get back to the other's first. Can you communicate with them without your helmet?" Lotor asked, surprisingly calm dispite the situation they were in and the fact that he had a huge hole in his arm.

Lance nodded. Pidge had figured out that there were comms in their wrists too. However, upon lifting his arm up, he groaned.

It was smashed during their fall. The whole thing was shattered. There was no way it would work.

Lotor seemed to grasp that their way of calling for help was gone. He let out a heavy sigh, "Alright. Looks like we're on our own for now. Can you walk?"

"Yeah. I'm a bit bruised, but nothing's broken. I mean bone wise. My stupid suit is broken, but I'm in one piece." Lance rambled.

"That's good. Because with my arm like this, I don't know if I can get out of here by myself." Lotor told him, finally letting go of his hand to once again cradle his wounded arm. 

Lance felt a weird feeling deep in his stomach. Lotor, THE prince Lotor, was relying on him. Lance. Just as simple as that. Some part of him, the same part that tried to tell him he was the one who should have stepped aside, not Keith, tried to tell him it was only because he was the only other one here. For once, though, he didn't listen to it. Perhaps it was all part of Lotor's ability to manipulate, but the man had a way of making you feel... well... competent. Considering how Shiro had been ignoring him, despite the fact that he was his right hand, it was a nice change.

"Right. Yeah, I'll get us out of here." Lance said, looking around. With all the dirt and debris, there wasn't really much choice about which direction they could go.

Luckily, it seemed like the right way to go. After walking and climbing around debris for what must have been at least an hour the tunnel started to get brighter. Eventually, they found an entry way, lit up with the orange glow of the sunset.

"Haha, see? I knew I could get us out!" Lance said, hurrying to the exit.

Lotor chuckled, "I had every faith in you."

Unfortunately, when Lance reached the exit, he saw that they were at least fifty feet off the ground. Probably more.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're bad luck." Lance found himself saying as he studied the rock face.

Lotor sighed, "I'm starting to believe that as well..."

Lance laughed, "It's not as bad as it seems. It's steep, but there are plenty of ledges and stuff to grab onto. We should be able to climb down if we're careful."

"But..." Lotor began, his hand tightening on his arm.

He held out his hand to the prince, "Here. Hold on to my hand. I'll help you, okay? Just follow my lead."

The prince reaches out and hesitantly took Lance's hand.

He led the prince down the rock face. It took a lot longer with Lotor holding his hand, and with his arm still being wounded, but they got down.

Eventually, they found themselves on solid ground once again. By this time the sun had set and the stars were out. 

"See? I told you I could get us down." Lance said. He was standing in front of Lotor, who was still gripping his hand.

Lotor smiled. Really smiled. Not one of his smirks or fake smiles that didn't reach his eyes. This one was so soft. It made Lance's heart speed up. "I had every faith in you." Lotor assured him softly.

Standing there, in the starlight, Lance felt everything shift. For the first time, he really truly let himself see Lotor. And he didn't hate the man he was. No, the man he saw standing in front of him was one he could really see himself with. A man that he could find himself falling in love with.

It was terrifying. He hated Lotor when he first showed up. Yet he had learned to accept the man, and now... now he could feel his heart speed up as the prince gazed into his eyes. If Lotor wasn't bleeding, the whole 'standing under the stars while they gazed into each other's eyes' thing, might be romantic enough to make him swoon.

The spell that seemed to fall over them, however, was broken by a very loud, "LANCE!"

Well, at least they didn't have to go looking for the others now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it didn't suck too bad! 
> 
> ~ Sparkle


End file.
